You're the One I Want To Marry
by Black Angel and Snowflake
Summary: Phineas, after being left alone with Isabella's unlocked laptop, finds her plan for her future wedding. He's surprised when Isabella reveals her plan for his role in the wedding to be. Especially because they're not even dating. Phinabella. Day 124 of my 365 day writing challenge.


For once, Isabella had left her laptop unlocked. Phineas couldn't help but notice the folder on her desktop that read 'Wedding'. Curious, the redhead opened the folder.

Inside, was a couple of dozen photos of dresses and bridesmaids dresses, images of different beaches, hotels and cruise liners, and a slideshow called 'Wedding'.

The inventor's curiosity perked at the sight of the document, and so he opened it. He listened carefully, but didn't hear his best friend's return, so started to scroll through the slideshow.

The first slide, all that it read was 'Isabella's Wedding' in fancy, cursive font.

The second slide was pictures of two dresses, with a pink arrow pointing at one of them. Phineas couldn't help but think that the chosen one would look beautiful on the raven-haired girl. Both would, but the first just seemed more fitting to the girl.

The next slide was images of bridesmaids dresses, in an array of colours. Noted in one corner were the words 'daffodil yellow or pastel pink'.

The fourth slide was a list of the names of the fireside girls, along with Candace's. Tiny images of dresses were placed next to the names, and the redhead couldn't help but think that the dresses matched each of the girl's personalities perfectly.

A question mark sat next to Candace's name, in brackets, so Phineas couldn't help but think that Isabella was contemplating asking his sister to be her maid of honour. They had grown closer after the summer they built the roller coaster, and Phineas enjoyed how close his best friend and sister were.

The next slide had a list of honeymoon destinations, a mixture of hotels, cruises and villas. None stood out to the inventor, and by the looks of it, Isabella hadn't chose a favourite either.

Next was images of prospective rooms to host the reception, and when he flipped to the next slide, he saw that the topic had carried over. Images of a gorgeous room filled the slide, along with lots of information about it.

The next slide had some photos of different churches, and more than a few of outdoor weddings - Phineas couldn't help but lean towards the idea of an outside, summer wedding, just like his best friend.

On the final slide, was another list of names. Ferb topped the list, Buford and Baljeet next, and Jeremy too. A few other boys Phineas would say he was rather close to as well were on the list.

He couldn't help but notice his name was missing from the slide.

Just then, the door opened, but Phineas was too upset to realise he should close the document. A light gasp sounded from behind him, and he turned towards the noise.

"Please don't tell me that's what I think it is."

"It probably is." the redhead had the decency to look slightly guilty through his heartache. "Why isn't my name on the list?"

The raven-haired girl blushed at this, and took a seat next the inventor. She looked towards her feet as she spoke timidly. "That's because it's the names of the groomsmen."

"Groomsmen?" He asked, looking at her curiously. "That would imply you already know who the groom is going to be." He tried teasing, but it came out slightly bitter - jealousy seeping into his tone.

"Well. I know who I'd like it to be." Isabella still hadn't looked up at the boy.

"Who's that?"

"It's the reason you're not on the list…"

Phineas let out a small gasp as he realised what she meant.

"You want to marry… me?"

"I'm sorry." There were tears streaming down the girl's cheeks, and so the inventor cupped her face, making her look him in the eyes. He gave her a fond smile, as he wiped the tears from her cheeks, while he leaned in to press his forehead against hers.

"I suppose we never do anything normal." Phineas laughed.

"Huh?" Isabella was still looking into the boy's eyes, the tears stopped, thanks to the redhead's reaction not being negative.

Instead of saying anything, Phineas reached into his shirt, and took something off the chain he kept around his neck.

It was a ring.

"You just proposed to me." he explained. "And we haven't even started dating yet."

Isabella's eyes opened wide in shock.

The inventor slipped the ring onto the girl's ring finger, kissing the knuckle before he let the hand drop.

"Huh. Seems even weirder that we got engaged even before our first kiss."

The word 'kiss' seemed to jolt Isabella out of her shock.

"Well," she smirked, looking down at the ring, "we better catch up. We've got many kisses to make up."

"Yes, yes we do."


End file.
